


德拉诺的救赎END后日谈

by hengfous



Category: Hearthstone:Heroes of Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_78fcd32</p>
<p>短梗，本来有个当众play但是我懒得写了。CP吼安，但是有个黑白王子同声优的梗，所以我说！炉石传说发布那么长时间为什么我没有看到这个梗……我本命吼安不好拆了又反拆啊（虽然我经常干）而且我不会画画黑白牧师多带感又不能说太痛苦了哭跪←最后还是受不了了let it go</p>
            </blockquote>





	德拉诺的救赎END后日谈

德拉诺的救赎END后日谈

短梗，本来有个当众play但是我懒得写了。CP吼安，但是有个黑白王子同声优的梗，所以我说！炉石传说发布那么长时间为什么我没有看到这个梗……我本命吼安不好拆了又反拆啊（虽然我经常干）而且我不会画画黑白牧师多带感又不能说太痛苦了哭跪←最后还是受不了了let it go

=====

这段时间里发生了一个不幸的小插曲，它成为了一切矛盾引燃的导火索。

与其说是插曲，它更像是一个在无意之间埋下的隐患。艾泽拉斯的一家游戏公司在一年前看中了他和他的名声，想邀请他作为他们新开发的一款小游戏中牧师职业的代表形象。安度因多次推辞不掉（“去吧儿子！我看好你！”——by瓦里安），只好答应入局。

毕竟顶着自己的头像需要顾及自己的形象问题，安度因也参与了游戏的部分开发，不过机制方面的问题他不感兴趣，他想要做的是制定一条路线。

奥金尼、环、剑圣，这是安度因赋予牧师的正统路线，在后来的百花齐放百家争鸣的时代中被称作环体系的这套卡组，平稳温和中规中矩，是安度因喜欢的风格。

游戏发行之后反响热烈，安度因自己随便玩了几盘，因为实在太简单，他很快不玩了，而且对付加尔鲁什需要花费极大心思，他没时间干别的。

因此在第一个向他比划倒拇指的冒险者出现时，他完全不知道发生了什么。

但是随后，接二连三的，越来越多的冒险者开始对他吹口哨，甚至吐口水，在他的要塞里上演各种各样的羞辱play。许久的追问后，他好不容易从几个口风不紧的冒险者嘴里套清楚起因，决定再次回游戏里看看。

他观摩的第一场锦标赛，令他从开始的疑惑，逐渐过度到惊讶，终场的时候他接近晕厥。

他甚至不知道，黑暗之门开启时那么多人听信他是叛徒，这套卡组有没有在其中起到误导作用。

游戏的出品方采纳了他的增加几张卡牌以增加游戏的多样性的建议，但是安度因绝望地发现当前广泛流行于艾泽拉斯的那套诡异的卡组接近无解。这个时候他的老师和朋友维纶——艾泽拉斯的那位——主动联系上了他。先知也看不下去了。

恩泽体系——这是安度因对那套卡组的强力回击。那帮喜欢凑热闹跳脚的混蛋们终于消停了不少。

尽管如此安度因仍然觉得自己脑袋上的仇恨值有点偏高，那段时间里过得战战兢兢如履薄冰，生怕哪天打翻了仇恨值给他来个厉害的。加尔鲁什把他按翻在牌桌上的时候他原本想求救，一偏头却发现旁人正在四散而逃，没一个人愿意出面帮他，王子终于觉悟了。

该来的总要来，逃不掉的。

但是如果说刷高了人民战争的仇恨值是由于他对炉石传说小游戏的过度低估，当众play什么的绝对是加尔鲁什的错。

=====

与此同时。

左和右严阵以待的牌桌旁。

拉西奥内心OS（翘着二郎腿托着腮的黑龙崽子）：“来呀嗯哼哼，拿着牧师想赢我？就凭你想赢我九控四偷创始人？对不起抱歉，对不起抱歉，对不起抱歉，打的不错谢谢你，打的不错谢谢你，打的不错谢谢你——维纶的恩泽什么鬼？……这卡牌绝对是神经病，但是这个卡组……难道安度因回来了？”

 

【……你们聊，我产出去了（烟】


End file.
